


Comforting Me:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Never Giving Up: [5]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Character Death, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Death, Drama, Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, Dreams vs. Reality, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s05e07 Ina Paha (If Perhaps), Established Relationship, Fear, General, Gunplay, Guns, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Naked Cuddling, Nightmares, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Shooting, Shooting Guns, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 11:06:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11599350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve wakes up from a nightmare, & Danny is there to comfort him, What happens after that?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!!**Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my other ones, & Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*





	Comforting Me:

*Summary: Steve wakes up from a nightmare, & Danny is there to comfort him, What happens after that?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my other ones, & Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*

 

_"You aren't gonna kill me now, Are you, Brother ?", Wo Fat asked, & before Commander Steve McGarrett could answer him, Wo Fat swung his gun around, & took a kill shot, which hit his lover, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams straight in the eyes, "NO!!!!!!", The Former Seal screamed at the top of his lungs._

 

It kept up, til he woke himself up in a cold sweat, Danny was right by his side, holding him by his arms, & he said soothingly, "I am here, Baby, I am here, It's just a nightmare", He pressed kisses into his sweaty hair. "Baby, Super Seal, I _am_ here with you, Alive  & well, I **_ain't_** going anywhere", Danny reassured him, as he continues to comfort his lover. Steve just took in the comfort that his lover was offering,  & had to make sure that he was there himself, & that it was not some sort of trick.

 

"It felt so real, I mean I was back in the room, Instead of him killing me, He killed you, Right in front of me, like nothing, I also couldn't move, I never felt that helpless, & hopeless before, Danno", as the tears were coming straight down his face. He wiped them with his hand, as he was trying to control his composure. Danny came at him with a tissue, & wiped him clean of tears, & snot. Then, He placed a sweet kiss to his lips.

 

"It's gonna take time to get over that feeling, Love, I promise you, You won't feel like that for long, Wo Fat is a bastard for doing that to you, Remember that he is the asshole, He started the war". The Handsome Brunette nodded, & remembered everything, from the beginning of forming Five-O, & everything since then. "It's gonna be okay, You'll see", as he kissed him a little bit more heated, & the former seal returned it, & said with a first real smile.

 

"You are right, Danno, Can...Can you cuddle with me, til we fall asleep ?", The Five-O Commander blushed, & felt embarrassed about asking, The Blond said with a smile, "Sure". They got into position, when he was against his lover's chest, He knew that he was safe, & protected. "I love you, Danno, Thanks for comforting me", Steve said with a smile, as he felt his eyes droop, & he surrendered to sleep, "Danno loves you too", was the last thing that Danny said, before he joins his partner in a peaceful slumber, where they are dreaming of their perfect future together.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
